


A Mother's Grief

by SkilledWarriorKiwi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm a lousy writer, how do you tag, minifill, time crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledWarriorKiwi/pseuds/SkilledWarriorKiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the homestuck kink meme; http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/22150.html?thread=33674118#cmt33674118</p><p>Basically someone wanted to see Karkat getting sent back in time and meeting the enslaved Dolorsa (after Signless died) and her grieving over her dead son and Karkat trying to comfort her.</p><p>And I fixed a few spelling errors I had in the original, whoops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Grief

The ancient ship lurched with the waves, the steady rise and fall of the vessel rocking the small mutant-blooded troll as he lay curled up in the embrace of the adult Jade. She was bent and broken with age and sorrow, huddled in the darkest corner of her personal slave pen, but her grip on Karkat was gentle and protective. The Dolorosa, once a avatar of peace and equality as much as her long-dead son, was now old and tired and dressed in tattered rags. Branded on her brow was the symbol of Scorpio marking her as a slave, a mere piece of property to be toyed with.

Karkat shuffled closer to her chest- he was adrift in time with no reason to be and since life hated him it sent him to one person his very looks would injure. He cursed fate or whoever did this to him for tormenting not only himself but the Dolorosa, who had watched someone with his face, his horns, his _blood_ die slowly in front of her and his very presence was a bitter reminder of all that she lost.

The Dolorosa gently stroked his hair, soothing his rage as she sang- it was wiggler lullaby, ancient before he was even hatched, singing of the horrorterrors and how they would never harm him, of long stretches of beach and sun-lit forests, of the pleasure of life and the joy of pity. The soft crooning lulled Karkat into a daze, her voice wrapping around him like a protective cocoon.

It was when she was reaching the end of the lullaby that her voice began to waver and her body began to shake. Karkat tightened his grip on her arms, burrowing against her chest- for his comfort or hers he couldn't tell- and 'Rosa's voice cracked painfully and she stopped, finally succumbing to bitter sobs.

"They broke him, Karkat," She said, her voice shaking with sweepsworth of grief, "They took my wonderful son, someone I raised from a wiggler, someone I loved and raised and cared for and they broke him in front of me while I- while I could do nothing but watch."

Jade tears slid down her sallow cheeks, "They took my wonderful, loving son and turned him into a horrid hateful husk of himself and I had to watch it happen. They didn't even let me die with him, even though my soul did."

Karkat moved, wrapping his arms around her neck, clinging to her like wiggler even as crimson tears leaked from his eyes. She gathered him up in her arms, burying her face in his shoulder as her grief spilled out in broken sobs.

And so the two remained as the ancient ship sailed the waves.


End file.
